vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phonon
Summary Phonon is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Latest. She's a middle school student and Nanase's senior. An aspiring writer with an interest in supernatural things, that interest was derived from the settings and games she and Nanase would play as children. Two months prior to the main story, she enters the Hollow Night to find out the truth behind the rumors and gets attacked by a Void. Phonon suffers a near-death experience, but survives and becomes an In-Birth. She now enters the Hollow Night once more to freely play around with the abilities she sought after for so long. Phonon appears to be very wise-cracking and quick to look down on other people through a harsh and demeaning front. However, she also has a couple of common traits of the middle-school syndrome (namely, her obsession with supernatural phenomena and willingness to risk her life to become an In-Birth). She's also a very bad liar and is easily sensitive towards her real name or anything involving her ordinary life. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Phonon (real name: Yoshiko), "Chemeti" Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill nonexistent beings), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Sound Manipulation, Whip Mastery, Enhanced Senses,Teleportation, Absorption, Regeneration (Low), Extrasensory Perception, Nonexistent Erasure, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Madness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation. Muniel has following: Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Existence Erasure (Can devour one's EXS/Existence), Passive Madness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3; Even so much as looking at a Void can cause one to lose their sanity and will eventually turn them into a Void. Voids induce fear and paralysis just by existing), Soul Manipulation (Voids can devour souls), Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Self-Sustenance (All types), Invisibility (Voids cannot be seen by other people outside of high concentrations of EXS or if said person is an In-Birth) and Shapeshifting (Turns from a snake to a whip) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to the rest of the cast) Speed: Speed of Light (Can keep up with the rest of the cast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can drag Waldstein and kick him away) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, further with Affliction Standard Equipment: Muniel, a snake-like void that turns into a whip Intelligence: While she's still a middle school student, Phonon suffers from middle school syndrome. This causes her to be suicidally overconfident in her own abilities. Along with Nanase, she's one of the least knowledgeable characters about the Hollow Night. Weaknesses: Phonon isn't immune to the side-effects of her ability, which is why she wears headphones. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Resonance: Baroque Noise:' This ability allows Phonon to generate sound waves of varying levels when paired with Muniel. *'Impulsive Frustration:' Phonon spins her whip over her head and follows up by slamming the whip into the ground. *'Sliding Affliction:' Phonon swings her whip and a bunch of energy waves starts to move on the ground towards the opponent. She can also do this in the air. *'Rhythmic Satisfaction:' Phonon swings with her whip up to three times. When she goes all-out, she swings several times, launching the opponent and exploding them in midair. *'Guiding Ascension:' Phonon swings her whip upwards, summoning an energy pillar to protect herself. *'Suppressing Restraint:' Phonon jumps into midair, slams her whip and smashes the ground. *'Binding Beatitude:' Phonon binds the opponent into a circle and blows them away. *'Utter Servitude:' Phonon lashes her opponent several times, knocking them into the air. Next, she wraps the end of her whip around the opponent and pours her EXS into them. The EXS builds up and explodes, causing tremendous damage before Phonon yanks them back down. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Whip Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Snakes Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Pain Users Category:Perception Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Arc System Works